


Shoot Off In Their Shorts

by iatethelastofthecorn



Series: The Daddy Kink Chronicles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a most fan-fucking-tastic time with the families... well, the boys needed to unwind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot Off In Their Shorts

It had been a long day for both of them, tired from long shifts at barely enough pay, and having to entertain for both Tav’s brother and father had been… interesting. Though Tavros still worried that Gamzee might have been upset by the subtle jabs made from Tav’s dad about his father, they had finally managed to clean up and collapse on the couch.

"Why did we up and invite them again? not that the Nitram fam ain’t all about being some of the most attractive motherfuckers, but no lie that was some truly harsh vibes up all through my munching hour."

"I honestly, couldn’t even begin, to tell you why we did that." Tavros murmured.

They lay together close on their couch, Tavros tucked under Gamzee’s arm, face practically buried in the shorter ones shoulder, arms lightly wrapped around his middle as Gamzee ran his fingers through his mohawk.

Nuzzling closer into his boyfriends shoulders and slinging a leg over Tavros huffed out an exasperated sigh as Gamzee picked out bits of dried product Tavros had used in an attempt to style the poofy hawk. The fingers tracing across his scalp tingled and felt nice as Tavros wiggled himself closer, and in fact mostly onto, Gamzee who started to giggle. Smiling Tavros lifted his boyfriend’s shirt and proceeded to blow raspberries across his stomach, each one causing a honking laugh to fall of the most beautiful smile he could ever imagine seeing until Gamzee pushed him off the couch entirely.

"Hey now, what was that about, I could have been hurt, probably."

"Fuck brother, that’s some dreadful happenings that could have up and been, whatever should I do."

It was good to have time alone again. The more he thought that and the more he looked at the relaxed face and droopy eyes of the clown boy he called his own he didn’t even have to think. Reaching over he grabbed his shirt collar and slowly pulled him off the couch, not very gracefully mind, until Gamzee sat straddling his hips. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to those smiling lips. For a while they just sat there, lips on lips, giving dorky little smooches by doing nothing more than pursing and unpursing their lips.

This lasted until Gamzee puffed out a laugh and leaned his head on Tav’s shoulder.

"Do you think those mother fuckers up and like me any bit?"

Tavros smiled and leaned his head on Gamzee’s. “Of course they did, you were definitely on your best behavior, and it showed,” he said rubbing the smaller ones back as Gamzee started to nuzzle in deeper into his arms.

”You were nice and polite, a real good boy today Gam,” a shiver went through his boyfriends body, as a wicked grin started to form on his face. Reaching a hand down to cup the ass so sweetly straddling his waist, Tavros continued to stroke his hands soothingly down Gamzee’s back. “such a good boy, my little Gamzee.” as the words were whispered into his hair, Gamzee’s whole body felt flushed, his hips twitching just a fraction as he whimpered out quietly “daddy…” It held in it a slight questioning sound that Tavros couldn’t help but find endearing.

"Yes, daddy’s little boy, such a good little boy my sweet Gamzee is" Tavros said as he started massaging the muscles of Gamzee’s ass, pausing his other hand mid stroke to hold him closer. He could already feel the start of Gamzee’s arousal against his stomach.

"d-daddy…" whined Gamzee as his hips started twitching and picking up a slow rhythm.

“Always a good boy for daddy, right?” Tavros said, with a deep husk in his voice. It would be lying to say that having Gamzee melt so easily on him, to feel him rubbing against him, so easily wasn’t in its own right sexy as hell.

"Yes daddy, always wanna be good, always tr-" the word was cut off as Tav squeezed the flesh in his hands and pulled him closer, "-yy to be good,"

Tavros gripped the booty, pulling him until he was able to feel Gamzee against his slowly stiffening cock, making him have to bite his lip to keep from making a sound. He was playing the older figure; there were a few cues he had learned along the way of how to get this to go to all the best places.

"Motherfucker"

Tavros loosened up his arm on Gamzee’s back. Leaning back with a look of what would be concern or worry if it weren’t for the lust shot eyes and puffy, bitten red and wet lips.

"Hush now my lil’ man, you made me so proud today… “Tavros reached up to cup the flushed cheeks of his lover. Gamzee quickly brought his own hand up to pull it closer, so he could kiss his thumb. Gamzee slowly kissed around each digit settling back on his thumb, all the while maintaining eye contact with Tavros, who simply smiled sweetly back at him.

God damn he looked so good like this, “what does my special boy want? As a reward for all his good behavior.” A particularly strong shake went straight through Gamzee at those words, causing a shuddering roll of his already moving hips, Tavros barely containing a hiss as a pink tongue shot out to lick the pad of his thumb. He did however give a pertinent squeeze of the boys butt. Rolling his thumb over Gamzee’s lips and watching as his eyelids dropped almost to the point of closing he asked again, “Such a good son, what would you like from daddy?”

"d-daadd… d-daddy please up and touch me please…."

"mmm anything for my precious boy"

Stroking his hands down he rubbed lightly at Gamzee’s nipples, pausing to roll each on in circles “is here where you want me to touch you?”

"nnnng… lower please… daddy please…" keeping the hand rolling his left nipple he began moving his other hand closer to Gamzee’s crack, rubbing his index finger along the rim and shifting the cloth against the sensitive skin of his asshole, "is this what you wanted?"

Gamzee was really going at it, grinding his hips faster and faster pushing his trapped erection against Tav’s belly and pushing back on the finger rubbing his asshole. Tavros couldn’t help but groan though as his hand came to rest on the warm tent in his boyfriends shorts, he circled his fingers across the growing wet spot there.

"Nnn daddy please please I’ve been a good motherfucker please" 

Grinning Tavros pulled his hand back to give a light slap before resuming running his finger between those great cheeks. “Now now, be good for daddy,” it was much harder to keep up any response with the way Gamzee’s tongue kept lolling out as he practically bounced up and down in Tavros’ lap. “Can you, give daddy, a kiss?”

Gamzee nodded excitedly, anxious to make his daddy happy, and leaned up giving a nice wet sloppy kiss, that Tavros was all too eager to take, pushing his palm harder against the cock straining in Gamzee’s shorts. This ended in momentary loop as Gamzee shivered and ground harder against Tavros’ own erection making them both moan into the kiss.

At this point Gamzee’s hips were moving frantically, his breath coming in harsh pants, his moans turned to short whimpers of need as he got closer and closer to cumming.

Pulling away from the kiss Tavros moved Gamzee’s head to his shoulder, resting his own lips near the needy boy’s ears.

"Can you be a good boy, for daddy, one last time today, can you cum for me?"

Gamzee’s whole body tensed, but Tavros’ palm continued to rub against his straining shorts, damp from soaked through pre-cum, and his other hand which had moved away and had resumed its grip on the meat of his ass was sweetly stroking it.

"Please? Come on baby boy, you’re so close i can feel it, can you make me proud on last time?"

Gamzee let out the most pained desperate whimper

"Cum for me Gamzee"

and on one last hump of his whole body everything seized as Gamzee finally reached his peek, cumming in his shorts and shaking on his boyfriends hips, clinging tighter and closer as Tavros rubbed him through it with soft whispers of “yes, so good, beautiful, my beautiful boy shhhhh I’m so proud of you.”

After a few minutes of clinging to his boyfriend, his wonderful, sweet understanding boyfriend, Gamzee sat up and with a lazy grin pointed out someone still hadn’t come. And then proceeded to whisper in his ear all the ways he could make it happen.

Gamzee was not the only one to shoot a load in his shorts that evening.


End file.
